


Entre sueños

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los festejos de fin de año nunca son una buena temporada si uno está solo o peleado con su pareja. Sobre todo si tu pareja de los últimos cinco años terminó de manera abrupta por una traición hace poco menos de dos meses. Aunque parece que a nadie le importe demasiado que Draco y Harry prefieran estar lo más alejados posible el uno del otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre sueños

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/gifts), [Cydalima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/gifts), [Sui_Felton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sui_Felton/gifts), [Riruyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riruyu/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Yo no ganaré nada más que el placer de un rato de lectura compartida con amigos, por lo económico sigo viviendo en un departamento alquilado en la colinas entrerrianas, no en un castillo en Escocia y mi cuenta en el banco está peligrosamente cercana al cero... así que no, definidamente no hay ganancias de ese estilo...  
> Advertencias: bottom!Draco.m-preg implícito (nunca digas nunca...), traiciones varias, Pansy en plan gallina clueca, Hermione en plan... bueno... Hermione.  
> Regalo de Navidad para mis drarryamigas,especialmente dedicado a Lily porque una maestra siempre necesita mimos, a Mirita porque me hizo ver que a veces una puede ser tan rara que hasta disfrute del m-preg sin culpas (la rara yo, no ella^^), para Cydalima porque es tan generosa que se brinda sin esperar nada a cambio y para Sui_tan que escribe el bottom!Draco más dulce y sexy por estos días.

No había sido una buena semana. Lo que tampoco le asombraba porque este era un año que quisiera olvidar de puro malo que estaba resultando. Pero ¿A quién le importaba que Harry estuviera tan cansado que se mantenía despierto a bases de pociones reconstituyentes? A juzgar por el memo que acababa de aterrizar en su escritorio, al ministro le traía por completo sin cuidado si su auror estrella estaba tan exhausto que ni tenía ganas de quejarse. El pergamino era un recordatorio del Baile de Yule que el Ministerio realizaría en el Wizard’s Royal Casino y agregaba que era imperativa la presencia de Harry en ropas de gala.  
El joven se quitó las gafas, tenía los ojos tan irritados por la falta de descanso que desde hacía días había descartado el uso de las lentillas. Friccionó el puente de su nariz y luego los agarrotados músculos del cuello. Sabía que se estaba matando, sabía que debía detenerse en algún punto… pero no podía… sencillamente no podía, porque de hacerlo recordaría y si recordaba el dolor sería peor que la muerte en vida que llevaba.

  
                                                                             .-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-..-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.

  
Pansy Parkinson y Ron Weasley eran la pareja menos esperada de todo el Mundo Mágico inglés. Sin embargo y para sorpresa de muchos, también eran una de las mejor avenidas en muchos aspectos.  
Luego del espectacular divorcio del pelirrojo y Hermione Granger, nadie creyó posible que alguna bruja de buena educación y familia tomara en serio al joven mago, aunque como Draco y Blaise se encargaban de recordarle cada vez que podían, Pansy nunca fue muy educada…  
La pareja se había formado a instancias del rubio e incluso en contra de su mejor criterio. Draco y Harry Potter eran algo así como _novios no oficiales_ desde hacía un par de años cuando ocurrió la debacle del matrimonio Weasley. Dado que Harry se preocupaba por el estado anímico de su amigo, Draco comenzó a organizar cenas, salidas al teatro, de copas o a bailar y encuentros en grupos o en parejas, incluyendo siempre al desolado Ron; consideraba que así el chico saldría de la espiral de autocompasión en la que estaba cayendo. Lo que ni en sus sueños más delirantes imaginó el heredero Malfoy fue que su mejor amiga se prendara del proyecto de mago y se abocara en corazón y magia a conquistarlo.

                                                                            .-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-..-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.

  
Draco miró la invitación del Ministerio y supo que debería haber esperado esa lechuza. Ser un Maestro de Pociones exitoso era causa suficiente, ser el heredero de una de las fortunas más abultadas del Mundo Mágico europeo era la carta de presentación más segura de todas y ser la pareja de Harry Potter era como la llave maestra a cualquier parte entre los magos y brujas.  
Ahora bien, allí estaba el problema, Draco ya no era ni siquiera la pareja _no oficial_ de Potter. No desde la noche de Samhain, no desde que lo encontró follándose a Creevey, no desde que le partió el alma en un cochino baño del maldito Ministerio.  
Aún no podía cerrar los ojos sin ver los rasgos del hombre que amaba bañados en lujuria y con una mueca de tal desprecio hacia él que Draco perdía el aliento de sólo rememorarla. No sabía cómo pasó, ni si había pasado antes, sólo sabía que la noche de Samhain el velo de la muerte se abrió y él, Draco Malfoy, vio el Infierno de frente. No el que se imaginan los muggles, sino el real; el que te rompe en pequeños fragmentos, pero se obstina en mantenerte vivo y funcional.  
Tomó su pluma y redactó una sobria nota de agradecimiento a la invitación. Puso una mano en su regalo adelantado de Yule y continuó son sus tareas.

  
                                                                             .-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-..-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.

 

  
Hermione nuevamente Granger veía el deterioro de los últimos casi dos meses en Harry y no podía creer que el muy tonto permitiera que las cosas llegaran tan lejos por algo tan intrascendente como un intento de seducción tan grotesco y carente de sentido. Ella había sido testigo del ataque de Smith a Malfoy y vio cómo el rubio le rechazaba, incluso cuando físicamente era más débil que el ex Hufflepuff. Su mente analítica no entendía las razones que esgrimía Harry para permanecer alejado del guapo pocionista, si era tan evidente para cualquiera que eso le estaba destrozando el alma.

  
 _La noche de la Ceremonia de Samhain fue una pequeña pesadilla para la Inefable ya que si bien, ella había terminado con su matrimonio poco más de dos años atrás, no le hacía ninguna gracia ver a la arrastrada de Parkinson colgada del brazo de Ronald por todo el salón de Celebraciones del Ministerio. Mientras caminaba hacia el Atrio vio a Zacharias tratando de besar a Malfoy y pensó por un momento que el rubio accedía porque su pierna izquierda subía lenta y sinuosamente por el muslo del mago. Sintió asco y deseos de hechizarlos a ambos por hacerle algo así a Harry, sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir una palabra vio la repugnancia en el rostro de Malfoy y el estilete salido de la alta bota brillando en su delgada mano. Con rapidez la hoja surcó el aire y realizó un corte en la mejilla del mago más corpulento. En el tiempo que le llevó a Smith tomarse la mejilla lastimada y gritar, ya Draco le había lanzado un hechizo de verrugas en los genitales para alegría de la bruja que les observaba._

 _– ¿Un arma muggle Malfoy? ¡Qué… innovador de tu parte!_

 _– Está hechizada, cada vez que se mire al espejo se verá desfigurado hasta que alguien se apiade. Granger… –Draco se acercó a ella acomodando tu túnica y con una mirada difícil de interpretar– Que Harry no se entere de esto…_

 _– Pero…_

 _– No, no quiero que tenga problemas por culpa de este pedazo de estiércol de dragón._

 _Y se marchó en dirección al Salón seguramente en busca de su pareja. La chica nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle que Harry venía justo detrás de ella…_

  
                                                                                .-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-..-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.

  
Ron y Pansy miraban a Draco recostado en el sofá de la biblioteca de su casa y ninguno de los dos podía negar que si había palabras que le describían esas eran belleza y elegancia.

– Vamos cariño. No puedes darle el gusto a ese estúpido Gryffindor, sin ofensas querido, –dijo apoyando su enguantada mano en el antebrazo de su novio– no pienso permitir que te quedes en casa en la noche del Baile más tradicional de nuestra sociedad, sólo porque no quieres cruzarte con el remedo de mago poderoso ese…

La sonrisa entre triste e irónica con que el rubio premió las palabras de su amiga le dieron coraje a Ron para aportar lo suyo.

– Mira Malfoy, Pans tiene razón. ¿Qué ganas encerrándote en la Mansión como si tú tuvieras algo de lo que avergonzarte?

Ron había sido testigo de la escena de Harry y Creevey en el baño. Jamás esperó de su amigo una jugada como esa. Más aún considerando el amor que sabía le profesaba incondicionalmente a Draco. Desde hacía casi un mes y medio no le dirigía la palabra a Harry y eso dolía. ¡Diablos, sí dolía!

– Chicos en verdad aprecio lo que intentan, pero no iré. No insistan. No me hace bien, no nos hará bien… –Y su pálida mano descansó en el secreto que gracias a Circe guardaba.

– ¡Y un cuerno no te hará bien! Ya hemos hablado con Theo y Blaise, Daphne también está de acuerdo e iremos todos juntos.

La rubísima ceja de Draco se elevó en dirección a Ron en muda y divertida interrogación.

– Lo sé, lo sé… creo que toleraré unas horas en un nido de serpientes… ¡Hey! Eso dolió –se quejó friccionando el lugar donde su novia había clavado las uñas con saña– Digo, para estas alturas ya estoy acostumbrado... ¡Ouch, Pansy!

– No hay nada que discutir Draco Malfoy. El martes estaremos aquí para ir juntos por red flú. Y por cierto querido, entiendo que no te sientas bien, pero baja un poco la intensidad del encantamiento glamour que llevas… Un poquito más y brillarás como cárcel de léon.

Las dos voces masculinas se alzaron en idéntica réplica:

– Cartel de neón, Pans…

Y Draco agregó bajito:

– No llevo ningún glamour.

  
                                                                          .-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-..-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.

  
El salón resplandecía en una intensa profusión de velas y hadas flotando grácilmente por sobre las cabezas de los invitados. Harry no necesitaba mirar a su alrededor para saber que todos quienes eran alguien en el Mundo Mágico estaban allí esa noche. Acercó el ponche a sus labios cuando les vio entrar. Pansy y Ron abrían la especie de comitiva de magos y brujas elegantes y con expresiones de superioridad parados en la entrada. Todos rodeaban sin dudas al rubio Malfoy, Harry pensó con ironía que mientras él se apagaba de a poco Draco tendía a iluminar como el sol la estancia. El auror se preguntó por qué el maldito se veía así de guapo y feliz sin él. Era como si tuviera un candelabro que irradiara directamente desde detrás de su figura opacándolo todo. Blaise Zabini dijo algo al oído del rubio y Harry vio con furia impotente los morenos dedos acomodar un mechón detrás de la oreja de su chico. Bueno, no de su chico, de Malfoy.

  
[   
](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Drarry/?action=view&current=entre_suenos____by_riruyu-d39e8wp.jpg)   


 

 

– ¿Por qué no te acercas a saludar de una buena vez en lugar de estar dando lástima en este rincón?

– Pensé que eras mi amiga. Que me entendías y apoyabas en esto. –La mirada franca de Hermione logró incomodarlo realmente– Además, ¿Por qué debería hacer nada si se le ve más que feliz con su nuevo juguetito? Me pregunto qué fue de Zacharias.

El gesto de sorpresa de la bruja a su lado le pasó por completo desapercibido pues sus ojos estaban clavados en la figura alta y elegante que ahora se dirigía hacia uno de los laterales de la fiesta.

– ¿Smith, dices? ¿Qué con él? Luego de lo que le hizo Malfoy dudo que siquiera tenga ganas de estar en el mismo condado que tu ex.

– ¿Mmmm? ¿A qué te refieres? No te sigo.

– Pues a los hechizos evidentemente.

Eso sí llamó la atención de Harry y dejó caer en tono desapasionado con toda la intención de que la inteligente mujer no viera su real interés en la respuesta:

 – No sé de qué hechizos hablas Mione. La última vez que les vi estaban muy acaramelados frente a las puertas del Wisengamot.

– ¡Morgana, Harry! ¿No viste que cuando el borracho de Smith intentó tomar a Draco terminó con verrugas donde nunca le dará el sol? Eso sin contar con…

– Mione... Mione… Hermione ¿De-qué-diablos-hablas?

– Pues de… ¡Oh dios, Harry! Tú no lo sabes… Están peleados porque tú no lo sabes… –La bruja empezó a gesticular con manos y rostro– _Oh, soy Harry Potter y no hago preguntas, salto a las conclusiones, porque para qué preguntar, noooo… Los gryffindors vamos directo a la acción…_

En rigor de verdad el mago moreno estaba tan golpeado por la parte del “borracho de Smith siendo hechizado” que no registró nada más.

– Espera… HERMIONE –con eso logró reducir a su amiga al silencio– ¿Dices que Draco no tuvo que ver en ese faje contra la puerta?

– Pues claro que no, idiota. ¿Le diste la oportunidad de explicarse? –La mirada de terror en los ojos verdes fue toda la respuesta que la joven necesitó– ¡Por las calzas de McGonagall, Harry! Debes hacer algo para disculparte con él. A gritos se ve que lo necesitas.

– No es tan simple Mione –El tono derrotado del auror era tan extraño a los oídos de la chica que se acercó y le dio un afectuoso apretón en una mano– Él me vio… ¡Dioses, Mione! Él me vio en los baños casi follando a…

– ¡¿Qué mierda acabas de decir Harry Potter?

– Pero no lo hice, finalmente no pude… El dolor frío en su mirada y el desprecio en la de Ron me sacaron cualquier gana de vengarme esa noche…

  
                                                                              .-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-..-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.

  
Draco aprovechó el momento en que sus amigos bailaban y Blaise fue en búsqueda de más ponche para escabullirse detrás de unas cortinas y salir a una galería cubierta con ventanales que dejaban pasar la claridad de la luna como única fuente de luz. Caminó de memoria hacia el rincón de ellos y su mano descansó ligeramente donde sentía la fuente de esa otra magia.

– No lo hice.

El susurro de Harry le llegó entre las notas del vals que sonaba apenas detrás de las telas encantadas.

– Draco debes saber que no lo hice.

El muchacho lentamente se giró para enfrentar la mirada del hombre parado ahora a escasos dos metros de él.

– Sólo dime por qué… Nada más importa ya.

El dolor en el pecho de Harry se hizo intolerable. Draco no usó el tono filoso de sus usuales discusiones, ni el frío de las peleas más feroces y buscadas entre ellos. Draco le habló casi con cordialidad, con cierta tristeza, pero como le hablaría a un simple conocido. El moreno no se engañó pensando que la pregunta era sobre Creevey.

– Salí a buscarte esa noche, te vi, les vi… Actuabas tan extraño últimamente. Hasta me rechazaste en un par de ocasiones porque estabas cansado…

– No confías en mí.

Esta vez el tono era de clara pesadumbre y Harry se sintió como los desechos de escroguto.

– No confío en mí a tu lado, Draco. Hay una diferencia allí.

– Por favor Harry no insultes mi inteligencia.

– ¿Te has visto Draco? La mitad de la maldita población fantasea contigo.

– Dijo el Héroe de Corazones…

– Yo sencillamente a tu lado no pienso. Sólo reacciono y hago cosas como la de esa noche.

– Ya veo. Es bueno que lo sepas Harry, te evitará mayores dificultades en el futuro.

Los ojos verdes se iluminaron con esperanza. Pero la sonrisa triste del otro mago apagó cualquier sueño de compartir ese futuro.

– Draco, yo…

– Estaremos bien Harry –Y pasó a su lado en dirección a las cortinas encantadas. Harry realizó un último intento de alcanzar con la mano extendida a su ex pareja, solamente llegando a rozar el hueso de su cadera cubierto con suave tela. El destello de magia fue inesperado y jadeó sorprendido. Los ojos grises de Draco perdieron algo de su hermetismo al decir– No te alarmes, Harry. ¿Recuerdas Lugnasad? Pues esta vez se completará en ciclo en Beltaine, no en Imbolc. Feliz Solsticio, Harry Potter.

Harry odiaba cuando su novio le planteaba adivinanzas en base a las tradiciones, porque eso le mostraba a las claras lo diferentes que eran.

  
                                                                              .-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-..-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.

  
 _Caminaban tomados de la mano con paso tranquilo. La luna hacía maravillas en el cabello de Draco y Harry disfrutaba de la belleza de su amante en esos raros momentos en los que dejaba caer en parte su imagen de sangrepura altanero y sólo era un mago enamorado. Draco le sonrió con algo de picardía y le arrastró detrás de uno de los setos. Harry miró la escena planeada por el rubio y se acercó hasta la especie de lecho en medio del jardín. Junto a Draco había una botella y dos copas altas que traslucían la luz y la fragmentaban en arcoiris apenas visibles bajo el manto de las estrellas. Draco con suavidad se despojó de la túnica elegante que eligió para el festejo, con mirada invitadora desprendió los enlaces de su camisa y al llegar al cinturón fueron las manos del moreno las que tomaron el control. Harry le desnudó entre besos y suaves mordiscos en el hombro, los músculos del abdomen y el siempre llamativo hueso de la cadera pálida. Draco se dejó hacer entre quejidos apenas audibles y suspiros de completo goce. Cuando tuvo a su amante de espaldas en ese lecho de nubes no pudo esperar más y con un hechizo se deshizo de sus propias ropas. Gateó con expresión hambrienta sobre el cuerpo que le era tan conocido y tomó posesión de los labios entreabiertos de Draco con un rugido de victoria saliendo directamente de su ser más primitivo. Con movimientos sensuales y sin romper el beso se introdujo entre las abiertas piernas de su pareja y acarició el miembro duro del rubio con su polla, ya lista para tomarlo de todas las maneras posibles. Las piernas de Draco se afirmaron en las pantorrillas del moreno cuando inició el vaivén de sus caderas para lograr una mayor fricción. Harry realizó ese hechizo que aprendiera en los dormitorios de Gryffindor siendo apenas un adolescente y dejó lubricada y relajada la entrada del hombre hermoso bajo él. Las súplicas susurradas sólo le hicieron retrasar el momento de gloria que era entrar en el calor y estrechez que le pertenecían. El rubio arqueó al máximo la espalda y su mirada de placer descarnado obligó a Harry a embestir con fuerza y lo más profundamente posible. El ritmo era sensualmente lento y Draco enroscó las piernas apretando los talones en el muslo de Harry, quien respondió sentándose y atrayendo al chico sobre su regazo. Draco envolvió los brazos por detrás del cuello de su pareja y con gemidos estrangulados intentó besarle, pero las embestidas sumadas a su mismo sube y baja sobre el miembro de Harry le hacían casi imposible el concentrarse en mantener unidos sus labios. El placer líquido corría por sus venas y necesitaba correrse con la misma intensidad que respirar, sin embargo conocía bien las reglas y sabía que no era el momento._

 _– Dilo, dilo Draco. –El rubio negó con un vehemente movimiento de cabeza– Dilo amor, sabes que te mueres por hacerlo. –Draco clavó sus dilatadas pupilas en los ojos de Harry por un tiempo que resultó infinito para ambos._

 _– Por favor Harry, tócame…_

 _El rubor provocado por el placer se intensificó por la necesidad de rogar voluntariamente por más goce. Las manos de Harry nunca fueron mezquinas a la hora de acariciar y dar ternura y pasión a su amante y esta vez no fue la excepción. Con el puño cerrado sobre la polla del rubio que ya era un mar de líquido preseminal y enterrado en él les llevó a saltar hacia un abismo de placer y satisfacción._

 _– Ahora, amor…_

 _– Feliz cumpleaños Harry…_

 _Un destello de magia envolvió sus cuerpos saciados y…_

Harry despertó.

No había sido un sueño más, de los muchos que tenía desde que Draco no dormía a su lado, éste era un recuerdo de la noche luego de su fiesta de cumpleaños… La madrugada del primer día de agosto…  
¡Lugnasad!  
Y allí en su cama, ahora enorme, Harry Potter lo supo.  
El destello de magia. La hermosura casi etérea del rubio. La calma que parecía últimamente su segunda piel.  
Así también supo que esa noche de Vísperas de Navidad no volvería solo a la cama, no importaba lo que tomara hacerlo, Draco dejaría de poblar únicamente sus sueños.

  
                                                                              .-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-..-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.

  
Las guardas de la Mansión Malfoy no impidieron el paso al mago decidido que iba dispuesto a esperar en la nieve el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta ser admitido. Sorprendido se vio en el Atrio de apariciones de la casa y no en los portones como pensó que sería. Una elfina le indicó que el amo Draco estaba en sus aposentos, pero que le podía esperar en el salón de recibo.  
Un árbol de Navidad adornaba la estancia para curiosidad de Harry, quien era consciente de lo poco apegados que eran los Malfoy a “esas tradiciones tomadas de los muggles” en palabras de Lucius. Miró la cantidad de regalos envueltos en elegantes colores y dispuestos artísticamente debajo de las alegres ramas. Evidentemente los amigos de la familia habían sido pródigos ese año, pensó no sin cierta amargura mientras se acomodaba las gafas y dejaba de pasear para acercarse a la chimenea encendida. Un calcetín de tamaño extragrande rebosante de dulces llevaba bordada una elegante H para su desmayo.

– Tarde como de costumbre ¿No, Potter? –La voz de Pansy se clavó como agujas en su espalda– Sólo quiero que sepas que te vigilamos leoncito y créeme no te gustará conocer a este nido de serpientes enojadas.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada ya la bruja se giró para marcharse, Ron detrás de ella sólo le miró fijamente sin decir palabra, Harry sabía que esa era su manera de manifestarle que le daba un voto de confianza, pero nada más. Nuevamente solo, esperó con la mirada puesta en las dobles hojas de la puerta hasta que una se abrió y entró Draco. Aunque el rubio siempre se burlara de él por decirlo, Harry le encontraba hermoso, no solamente guapo y esta noche la belleza del mago no estaba adulterada con ningún hechizo o encantamiento glamour. Los ávidos ojos verdes le recorrieron mientras se acercaba hasta los sillones frente a la chimenea.

– Me heriste. No confiaste en mí. Te atreviste a tocar a ese… ese… arrastrado a sabiendas de que yo estaba a pocos metros.

– Sí. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

– Casi desde el principio.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

– ¿Por qué no me buscaste antes?

La expresión de Draco era de serena firmeza y Harry no pudo menos que responder con la verdad.

– Porque hasta hoy soñé con la respuesta. Porque ya no puedo vivir de sueños. Porque esta vez no te dejaré salir con mirada dolida y sin palabras por la puerta. Porque te amo y…

– ¡Gryffindor melodramático tenías que ser! Ven Harry, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Y Harry Potter caminó, ya no entre sueños, hacia el hombre que lo era todo en su vida y se sentaron juntos a mirar las llamas.

– Debemos hablar…

– Lo sé. Pero no en este momento… Además, yo hablaré y tú acatarás lo que diga –el tono casi petulante se suavizó un poco al acercarse y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del moreno y quedar cálidamente envuelto entre sus brazos– Feliz Navidad, Harry.

– Feliz Navidad, amor.

Las luces del árbol titilaban y el destello de magia que los unía irrevocablemente danzaba bajo sus manos entrelazadas.

 

Fin.-


End file.
